


The Fire in his Eyes

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [34]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Aulë thinks of what went wrong with Fëanor





	The Fire in his Eyes

**The Fire in his Eyes  
** By CC  
May, 2015 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

I mostly go for Home 12 over Silmarillion canon. I also go for The Lost Tales canon, and that means the Valar and Maiar have children. 

This story was written for Erulisse/Engarian. I hope you like it, dear! =)

* * *

The sentence had been pronounced. After drawing a sword on his brother Fëanáro had been exiled for twelve years, and would only be allowed back in Tirion if someone released him. Nolofinwë had already said that he would do it. Fëanáro had made no answer. 

Aulë looked at his former student, remembering the day when Mahtan brought him to his house for the first time. Fëanáro had learned the craft with Mahtan, and now he would spend a time in Aulë’s home as his apprentice. Only a short time, Aulë had decided. Finwë’s son was too skilled for an Elf his age, and the fire in his eyes burned too bright. It would be dangerous for him to gain the full knowledge Aulë had to share, that which he only shared with Elves like Mahtan and other Aulëndil. 

Fëanáro was immobile, eyes burning with that same fire, while Finwë declared that he would go with his son to exile. The King of the Noldor did not fully accept Manwë’s decision. This had happened in his Halls, and Fëanáro and Nolofinwë were his sons. He believed that the Valar should have allowed him to deal with Fëanáro’s misconduct, and so Finwë considered himself to be un-kinged until his eldest son was allowed to return to Tirion.

Aulë was about to leave the Máhanaxar when he sensed Fëanáro’s eyes on him. The son of Finwë was looking at Aulë, eyes still burning in defiance, his fiery spirit shining through the confinement of his flesh. There was darkness in it, but there was also a light that could have lighted the eternal night in Endor. 

Fëanáro bowed slightly, and Aulë made the slightest nod in acceptance of his former student’s gesture. Only Eru knew what would become of Fëanáro, but Aulë’s anger at his behavior was now tinted with grief at his fall. Melkor was as guilty as Fëanáro, and more powerful than him. Manwë was right in punishing the son of Finwë, but sending him out of the city, where he would be isolated from his calmer relatives and alone with his thoughts might not be the best course to take. Not with Melkor still around and lusting for the Silmarils.


End file.
